Bella's Child
by Wolfgurl97
Summary: What if when Edward left,he didn't leave just Bella. What if Bella found out that she was pregnant after he left. Will Edward and Bella meet again? Read and find out. R&R...Adopted by lovetoread19.
1. The Secret Comes Out

.The Secret Comes Out.

It has been 2 weeks since Edward left., 2 weeks since he told me he didn't love me, and 1 day since I found out that I was pregnant.

(_Flashback after Edward left_)

_I was on my was on my way back from the pharmacy, from picking up a pregnancy test. When I got home I was glad . Charlie wasn't home from work yet. I went straight to the bathroom. I waited for 5 stinking minutes _( A.N. I don't know exactly how long it takes) _until the results came back. I was pregnant. I new 3 things. _1. _It was Edwards child_. 2. _It was going to be half vampire half human_. _And_ 3. _I was not giving up this baby. I was upset though, the baby wasn't going to have a father_.

(_End of flashback)_

_I knew who I had to talk to. Billy. I had to talk to him about the baby. _

_School just ended for summer break. I went out to my truck, started it, and was on my way to Jacobs house. I was at Jacobs house in 10 minutes. Jacob met me outside. " Hey Bells, what are you doing here? " He asked . _

" _Hey Jake, I needed to see my best friend and talk to Billy. Is that such a crime? " I asked playfully. _

" _No." He said blushing. "Well Billy's inside. What did you need to talk to him about?" He asked curiously. _

"_I just need to ask him something." I told him not wanting to tell him. And without waiting for him to respond, I went inside. _

"_Bella, What are you doing here?" He asked me. 'Come on I just got finished explaining this.' I thought. _

" _I..I needed to talk to you." I said. _

"_About what?" He asked. I looked around to make sure no one was near enough to hear. _

" _I..I.. I'm pregnant with Edwards child." I whispered. I could see he was angry but was trying not to yell. _

"_Does Charlie know?" He asked trying to control his anger._

"_No." I said. _

"_Well, you know you can't stay in La push. And you can't stay in Forks because it wouldn't be safe for the humans. Your going to have to go somewhere else. And don't tell Charlie because then you would have to tell him about vampires. And I know you know you can't do that." He said._

"_Yeah, I know. But where am I going to go?" I asked. _

"_I don't know. But somewhere away from here." He said._

"_Ok. Bye" I said._

"_Bye Bella" He said as I walked out._

"_Where are you going?" Jake asked me._

"_I've got to get home and start dinner for Charlie." I lied. _

"_Ok, see you later." He said. And with that I got in my truck and left. When I got home I started supper and went up to my room._

_A.N. Please review and tell me what you think. _

_Thank you _

_BellaandEdwardforever97 _


	2. The Awakening

I came downstairs when I heard Charlie pull up into the driveway. I went into the kitchen to finish making the Chili. Charlie came into the house just as I was pouring it into bowls.

"Something smells good." Charlie said as he came into the kitchen.

"Yep. It's chili." I said as I set the bowls on the table.

"I don't know what I would do without you Bells." He said as I was going to the fridge to get water.

"You would probably be at the diner right now or ordering pizza." I said sitting down at the table.

"Yep, I would be because we both know I can't even boil water let alone actually cook."

As I was eating, I felt something kicking inside me. It was the baby. I told Charlie that I was going up to my room. I needed some sleep. Tomorrow I am going to the meadow and then go to see Jake. I fell asleep quickly.

I woke up early the next morning. I was excited to go to the meadow. I hadn't been there since I last saw Edward. And I can't wait to see Jake, I didn't get to really talk to him yesterday.

I threw on a white tank top and a pair of shorts and I put on some sandals. I went out to my truck. I knew I had to sell my truck soon because it really wasn't safe for a child. I stopped at the edge of the woods that led to the meadow. I got out and walked. When I got there I sat down on the grass. I could sense that someone besides me was here. I looked towards where the person was and saw someone I never would want to see. Laurant. I stood up and turned fully around.

"Hello, Bella." He said while sauntering over to me

"What are you doing here?" I asked, walking backwards away from him.

" Where are the Cullen's? I went over to pay them a visit and they weren't there." He said.

And then a voice in my head said '_Lie_.' And I did as was told.

"They had to go to out of town for a little while." I lied.

'_Lie better_.'

"They will be back in about 30 minutes so I think you should go. I don't think Edward would want to here that you were here." I lied again.

"No, I don't think he will come back." He said.

And then that same voice in my head me to run. And again I did as was told. I started to run out of the meadow. But of course, he caught up to me easily.

"Trust me, I am doing you a favor by killing you." He said

"And how is that?" I asked.

"Victoria, she was planning on killing you herself slowly and more painfully. Where as I will do it quickly and not so painfully." He reasoned,

And before I could answer, he had came at me full speed and had me on the meadow floor. He quickly sunk his razor sharp teeth into my wrist. And then I felt the torture. It was like being thrown into a volcano. The pain was going all threw my body. And then I saw it. A huge bronze colored dog. Or wolf would be more like it. It along with like 5 more wolves chased Laurant away. Then, the bronze haired one came back and up to me. And then I blacked out.

(_ 3 days later )_

_I woke up and opened my eyes and was shocked by what I saw. I saw everything right down to the fibers in the air. And sitting there in front of me was the most beautiful baby in the world. She was mine. But something was weird about her. She looked to be about 2 months old instead of 2-3 days old. When she saw me with my eyes open, she came and sat on my lap. So I sat up. She was so sweet. When she touched me I saw pictures in my head of her and I hunting. I looked down at her incredulously. Was that her power?_

"_Are you thirsty?" I asked. She nodded her head. I could tell she was going to be very smart._

"_Ok, then lets go." I said to her. I put her next to me and got up. I picked her up and we ran, faster then I have ever run. I found a buck, and Renesmee found a rabbit. When we were done, I took her and started running to my truck. I realized we couldn't go back to my house so we went to the only place we could. The Cullen's old house. I took her upstairs and put her on the black couch. I lay next to her all night._

_A.N. Please tell me what you think._


	3. Moving On

I was lost in thought when Renesmee brought me back to reality, she was waking up. I was surprised that it was morning already. I must have been really out of it. All night I had been thinking of Edward. I internally cringed at the thought of him. When I finally looked at Renesmee, I was shocked. She looked so much older then she did yesterday. She now looked to be about 6 months old. She had pale white skin with bronze hair and big brown eyes. I got up to get another one of Edwards shirts for Renesmee and changed her out of the old one. Once I was done with that, I went over to my purse and got out my phone. I had to call Jacob. I dialed his number and waited for him to pick up. He picked up on the fourth ring.

_Jacob, _Bella.

"_Hello?" _Jacob asked

"Jake?" I asked in my new sing song voice

"_Bella? Is that you?" _He asked

"Yeah, It's me." I said

"_Where the hell are you? Charlie is worried sick, he thinks your dead!" _He said

"Well, he's right in a way. I am sorry I haven't called in 4 days but I couldn't." I said

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean ' He's right in a way'? _He asked.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked

"_No I was just wanting to ask 'cause I thought it would be funny. Of course I want to know." _He sad

"Well I…I'm a vampire." I said nervously

"_What…How…When?" He stuttered_

"Well to answer your stuttering, I am a vampire, I was bitten obviously, and about 4 days ago." I said

"_Where?" He asked_

"At mine and Edwards old meadow." I said " Oh and did I tell you…..I have a daughter." I said

"_WHAT?_" He yelled.

"I have a daughter. Her name is Renesmee." I said

"_When did you get pregnant?_" He asked

"You know that day I came to your house last week?" I asked

"_Yeah." _He said

"I found out that day. And I haven't told Charlie yet and neither can you." I said

"_Ok_." He said

" I got to go, I have to get Renesmee ready to leave." I said

"_Where are you going?_" He asked

"I think we are going to go somewhere in Oregon cause its really cloudy and rainy there." I said

"_Well, I am going to miss you Bella."_ He said and you could hear the sadness in his voice

"I am going to miss you to. Talk to you later." I said

"_Talk to you later." He said_

_After hanging up the phone I turned back to Renesmee and said "Come, on we are going to Oregon." And then we left in my truck. I am going to have to sell this when we get there. _

_( 1 day later ) _

_When we got there I went to the bank to get my money. But when we got to the bank, I didn't expect what I saw. I saw $ 1,000,000. I didn't put that money in there and Charlie definitely didn't have that kind of money. There were only 7 people I knew that had that kind of money. The Cullens. But why would they put it in my account? I withdrew $100,000 and we went to thee real-estate office. When we got inside the real-estate office, the woman looked at Renesmee and then at me. She looked at me like I had grown a second head. _

"_Hello, how may I help you?" She asked_

"_Yes, I would like to look at some houses." I said. Duh_

"_Oh, ok. What is your price range?" She asked_

"_Um, up to $100,000. " I said_

"_Ok, what is your size preference?" She asked_

" _2 bedroom 2 bathroom please." I said_

"_Ok, follow me." She said and we followed her._

_Hope you like it. And I forgot to say thank you to my beta, lovetoread19, and my first reviewer jamber17_


	4. Adopted

**This chapter is to tell everyone that I am adopting this story to lovetoread19 so if you want to continue this story, the link to her page will be on my profile. **

**P.S. I am changing my Pen Name to Wolfgurl97.**

**~ Rebecca ~**


End file.
